Little Things
by WritesWithQuills
Summary: It's when you notice the little things about someone that you begin to realise you're falling in love with them.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fire Emblem or any of the direct or paraphrased quotes from the support conversations used in this piece of fiction (as much as I may wish otherwise). This is primarily set in the Birthright path although it could be viewed as in Revelation's, though there are no plot spoilers to either game or to Conquest. This is my first uploaded piece of fanfiction, so any comments and reviews will be much appreciated._

* * *

Little Things

" _I hereby vow to protect you with my life."_

Ever since that day, things had changed between them, subtly but surely, only for their actions' consequences to be realised when it was too late to escape the repercussions. As always, it started slowly: a casual glance in her direction to make sure he was meant to leave leading to accidental eye contact; an accidental touch of the fingers as he handed over items she'd asked for; a laugh at a terrible joke-an act of which both parties were guilty-leading to an embarrassed but endearing smile. Really, it was the little things that he fell for the most. The way she would gently tease or out rightly remind others of their past idiotic actions almost every time she saw them; to the way she would go to feed Lilith a portion of her plate after every meal. Sometimes even the sight of her supporting her little sister in battle was enough to make that odd feeling come back to his chest.

And every time that feeling appeared he knew he had to get rid of it as soon as possible. He could not allow himself to feel any form of emotion as a ninja and definitely not this kind of emotion towards his lady as her retainer. However, as time went by, things became harder to ignore.

Soon, he found himself purposefully covering as much of the boxes he was giving her with his hands so that their fingers would have to touch; he found himself waiting long after he was dismissed to hold her blood-red gaze just a few seconds longer; he would put more effort into his jokes to make sure she would laugh, and would join in himself whenever the laughter lasted long enough. There would always be extra food on her plate if he was on duty so she wouldn't have to go hungry in order to feed Lilith and whenever battles came about, he would protect both her and her sister with his life. Although, no matter how much he liked the way she teased others about their short comings, he would rarely let her do that to him.

Oh, but the smile she gave him when he did!

It got to the point of no return when he realised that he didn't want to stop the feeling that was taking root in his heart, even if that meant that his training as a ninja suffered. _I've never had the self-discipline to be an extraordinary ninja anyway_ , he would think to excuse himself for lingering a second too long. _I'm too calm and relaxed to do a truly good job._ He never really found an excuse for the way he was falling for his liege though, and simply let it happen, thinking of the way that other members of the guard had often fallen for their superiors in a similar way, and of how nothing had ever come of it in any of the cases.

It wasn't until his brother called him out on it that he realised he was beyond the point of escape.

"Kaze," Saizo had called to him one morning as he entered the hot springs. The mere fact that he jumped at the sound of his name was enough to show his twin that something was off.

"Saizo," he had replied calmly, waiting for him to catch up before continuing. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I can assure you that it will not be a pleasure for you to see me or hear what I have to say," answered he, carrying on past his brother where he waited.

"What do you mean?" Kaze asked as they fell into step beside each other.

"You are neglecting your training and giving in to your emotions,"said Saizo bluntly as they reached the pool. "You are no longer worthy of calling yourself a ninja, in my opinion."

"What?"

"You are falling in love with Lady Corrin." The point blank way with which he spoke the words made Kaze stumble as he sat down, falling all the way into the hot water. Sitting back up, sputtering water, he was glad that the heat was enough to make him flushed as he was sure it hid the blush on his cheeks that related to the matter at hand.

"Pardon?" Was all he could say in reply as he pushed his wet hair from his face.

Turning his good eye towards his brother, Saizo glared. "You heard me. Don't let it get in the way of your duty-as a ninja of the kingdom or as her lady's retainer-any longer." With an odd look on his face-something that could either be described as a grimace or grin-he abruptly got up. "Heed my words, brother."

Kaze turned slightly to watch him leave, frantically trying to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks that had nothing to do with the heat of the spring. Settling back into place, he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the sound of someone new getting into the springs until they splashed down. Pulling his eyes down from the ceiling, he could hardly hold back his gasp as he saw who had gotten in opposite him.

"Lady Corrin!" He was on his feet before he realised that that would probably give her an even better view of him and embarrass them both further.

"OH! Oh my-Kaze!" She, too, jumped to her feet, revealing even more of her slightly clad appearance to him. "I-I had no idea you were in here! I'll go-come back later-"

"No!" He almost shouted, looking directly at her as she turned back face him. Desperate to hide the blush forming that definitely had nothing to do with the heat, he turned his back to her. "That's quite alright, I was just planning on vacating anyway."

"Wait-! Kaze-!" Shouted she after him as he moved stealthily off, being lost from her sight before he was even out of the room. "Damn his cool ninja skills." Was the last thing he heard her say before he was out of earshot, causing a smile to form stupidly on his lips.

* * *

It was the little things that she started to miss first. From the way that he would now bow at her every dismissal so that her eyes would never meet his; to the way that he would always deliver her packages through Jakob so that their fingers could never accidentally touch. From the fact that he would now recklessly protect both her and her sister to the point that he obviously no longer cared for his own life; to the fact that he would always make someone else serve her at meal times-even if he did stipulate that they give her extra to feed Lilith too. He would never tell her not to tease him any more and when she told a joke, he would laugh impersonally and shortly, never revealing that smile that she so loved.

Oh, how she missed that smile!

Many people say that a person's face completely changes when they smile but that was never more true than it was for Kaze. The smile he gave everyone else was enough to completely change him, but the smile that he gave Corrin made him look like someone from a completely different world.

She knew it was wrong of her to have fallen for him, he was her retainer after all, but she couldn't stop it when the feeling in her heart started to grow. The line had been crossed so long ago that she wasn't even sure she could see her way back to it any more. Although, it wasn't until after she confided in Jakob that she realised she didn't want to find a way back across the line.

"Milady, whatever is bothering you?" He had asked her point blank after a week of watching her mope, battle, cry, train and then pine in turn, each and every day.

"Oh, it's nothing. Thank you, Jakob." Replied she, between sniffles into a handkerchief.

"If it is truly nothing, then why have I never seen you crying into a handkerchief for leisure before the start of this week?"

"Oh..." Corrin looked up at him, even more red-eyed than usual due to her crying, and everything came free. "Oh! Jakob! It's so stupid... It's... Promise me you won't tell anyone this!"

"Of course, milady. I would never dream of telling your secrets." His reply was immediate.

"I'm... I fear I've fallen in love with Kaze..." said she in barely a whisper.

"I see."

"And... This past week... He's been acting so different that it's made me... Upset... I miss him... I love him..." And so she fell back into convulsive sobs yet again, letting Jakob hold her as she shuddered.

* * *

Jakob would not stand for anyone making his lady cry. Despite having agreed not to tell her secret, the butler had decided to take matters into his own hands with her other retainer. Setting off later in the evening for the arena where he was sure the ninja would be training, Jakob's intent was to find out Kaze's feelings for Corrin. He really should have been expecting to be challenged to a duel for the information.

"Pardon me, Kaze?" He asked politely as he entered, watching the ninja throw daggers at a a training dummy.

"Yes?" Kaze turned to face the butler, pushing his hair back from his forehead where it was clinging due to sweat.

"What is your opinion of Lady Corrin?"

"...I pledged to be her retainer, that should show that I hold her in high esteem and a position of great respect, if that is what you are asking...?" Kaze answered, very confused about what he was being asked.

"Do you hold any other opinion of her?" Jakob persisted.

"My apologies, I fail to understand what you are asking of me."

"Do you love her?"

"Why? What has she said?" His features had darkened considerably at the mention of the word 'love' and now he suddenly meant business, his grip tightening on the daggers in his hands.

"I am not at liberty to divulge that information." Replied the butler, knowing he has pressed too far.

"Then, I challenge you to a duel for the knowledge of what Lady Corrin has said," Kaze adjusted his stance to show he was ready for a fight, loosening his grip on his daggers.

"I swore that I would not tell her secrets," Jakob said in reply, realising just a little too late that he probably should never have come here. "But, I cannot refuse to fight now, can I?" He pulled his own dagger out and readied his stance too. "The winner has the right to ask the loser any question they want, to which he must answer truthfully, agreed?"

"Agreed."

The duel was concluded very quickly. Jakob was only trained to protect his lady at her most dire moments while Kaze was an, admittedly low level, ninja trained from a tender age to protect the Hoshidian royal family. After throwing one of his daggers at the butler, which was deflected hastily and messily, Kaze had used his stealth to sneak up behind Jakob and hold his other dagger at his throat. It had taken the better part of 30 seconds for that to happen, after which point, Jakob was really regretting coming to question him directly.

"Now," Kaze removed the knife from his throat and moved to look him in the eye. "What has Lady Corrin said regarding me"

 _So much for keeping your secret, milady,_ Jakob thought before telling the ninja that Lady Corrin had confided in him, telling him that she was in love with her retainer, that she couldn't stand him acting differently and impersonally. Once he had finished, Kaze looked at him as though in a daze, his eyes slightly glassy as though he was thinking deeply.

"Lady Corrin... Said she loved me?" Whispered he, mostly to himself.

"Yes." Jakob nodded, almost reluctantly. "Do you feel-Oh, you're gone." The butler started and ended quickly as he realised he was now standing alone in the arena, completely unsure as to where the ninja could have gone off to. A sinking feeling set itself up in his stomach as he worried about what his Lady would say when she found out he'd not kept her secret...

* * *

When Corrin began to notice the little things Kaze did for her again, she began to wonder what had changed to bring them back to where they had been before. All of a sudden, he was back to waiting on her like before, meeting her gaze and laughing as though that weird week had never happened. Not that she minded very much, she was simply confused as to what could cause these sudden changes in character... And a little worried about what might change him back again.

It clearly wasn't embarrassment at that time she'd walked in on him in the springs; or anger at the many times she'd bested him in the arena. It couldn't have been discomfort at being invited to her private quarters every now and again; and it probably wasn't boredom at having to wait on her every need. Eventually, Corrin gave up on trying to figure him out. _Don't dwell on the past, Corrin, be happy with what you have now... It may be the closest you ever get to what you really want..._

It was only a few days later when she got what she really longed for.

"Lady Corrin," Kaze stopped her one morning as she left her quarters. She was dressed in comfortable clothes, knowing that they had the day to themselves for once and was a little surprised to see that her retainer still wore his armour. "Where are you headed?" There was a smile on his face as he asked, as though he knew the answer already.

"I was just going out for a little stroll. Kagero told me about a beautiful stream nearby that I've been wanting to check out when we get some down time, like now." She knew she was rambling and smiling like an idiot in response to his but she couldn't stop herself. It almost seemed like she didn't want to stop herself.

Seeming to think for a moment, the ninja then said, "If you don't mind, I would like to come with you."

"Oh, Kaze. Don't be silly," said she in weak protest, already starting to walk in the direction of the stream. He followed close to her. "It's not like I'm going to fall in to the stream! And," she looked up at him from under her fair lashes, smiling mischievously, "spending a few seconds alone won't get me kidnapped."

Almost glaring at her, and smiling differently, Kaze spoke again. "Lady Corrin. Since becoming your retainer, I have discovered that you find immense satisfaction in teasing others about their past failures."

"I wouldn't say 'immense' satisfaction..."

And so they conversed until they reached the stream. It was really a small brook if anything, a few feet wide and barely ankle deep, but was clear and as unclouded as the sky. There were several species of small freshwater fish swimming against the gentle current and a small waterfall was crashing down in the distance, it's roar adding to the otherworldly atmosphere. How a place like this could exist in a nation torn apart by war and be so undamaged seemed like an alien concept to Corrin. A small settlement was visible near the horizon on the opposite bank and she couldn't help but wonder whether they had been affected by the war too, or whether they were living out in romantic isolation, as untouchable as the fast-swimming fish in the brook. That notion was as alien as the atmosphere that surrounded her and her retainer.

"Wow..." breathed she as she sat down on the bank, putting her ever bare feet in the stream and giggling as the little fish swam away and came back moments later, cautiously inspecting the new objects in their home, nibbling at them once or twice.

"Indeed." Kaze still stood, staring off into the distance, his eyes clouded with thought. "Kagero used to come here often as a child, less so once she joined the crown's service, and almost never now that we're at war. Sometimes she would invite Saizo, Orochi or I and we would rest in tranquil solitude together here..." He paused momentarily, lost in thought. When he spoke again, his voice was barely a whisper, "It's been so long since then."

"Maybe, once all this is over, you could come back here together," suggested Corrin, looking up at him.

"Perhaps." He said shortly in response, turning his gaze away from the horizon long enough to glance down at his lady and meet her fascinated look. A sigh escaped him as he turned his gaze back away, saying something unexpected to her as he did. "You are a cruel mistress, milady."

"What?!" Her heart almost stopped at those words and her whole body twitched, causing her to kick at the fish in the brook who swam frantically away for a few seconds before returning yet again. "What have I done to be called by such ugly terms...?"

Ignoring her question-sort of-he carried on talking to the horizon. "You make me want to say things... Things best kept to myself."

"Like what?" Corrin stared up at him, enchanted by his distant look and desperate to know what he was thinking of saying.

"I have no right to say what I am about to, being your bodyguard, servant, retainer, whatever name applies the most, but..." Finally meeting her fascinated look once more, Kaze spoke words he had thought weeks before as forbidden, preying that Jakob had not actually lied to him about his lady's own feelings on the matter. "I love you, Lady Corrin."

"Oh!" Was all Corrin said in reply, her hand moving to cover her mouth and not her blush.

"I have sworn to protect and serve you... I would preserve your life at the risk of my own... While this duty alone would be enough, it is not for duty that I make these vows. I make them because I think a life without you would not be worth living." Corrin finally turned her face away after seeing his blush as he knelt down next to her on the bank. "Is there any chance you would honour me with your love?" It was the longest wait of his life to hear her sniffle but two seconds after he had finished. After a moment of contemplation, Kaze reached out his hand to rest it on her knee as a comforting gesture, surprised to see a tear drop onto his glove a few moments later. "Lady Corrin?!" Exclaimed he, reaching out to gently turn her face with his free hand. Looking at his burning lavender eyes, she smiled amongst all her tears and sniffles.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry..." answered she, moving to wipe away her tears. Moments later she was laughing gently at herself, causing her admirer much confusion.

"Milady? Whatever is so funny?" Asked he, fearing the worst. When she lent up to kiss him gently but obviously, full on his mouth, all his fears were banished and he found himself swept up in it, pulling her close. It lasted moments but almost said more than any words could.

"I love you, Kaze. I want to be with you-I assume that was a sufficient display of my affection towards you," she pressed her hand gently against his flushed cheek, so close to him that she could see her dazed reflection in his burning lavender eyes. She whispered the words he wanted to hear softly, wanting nothing more than to curl up in his lap, happy that all that weird acting weeks before had been because he was nervous that his feelings were misplaced.

"I consent to be yours, if you promise to be mine in return."

"Gladly, milady." His response was immediate, as was his action of pulling her up into his lap. Forgetting he was balancing on his knees all that time, he hadn't taken into account that pulling her onto them would probably unbalance a ninja such as he, and the couple fell backwards into the stream with a splash and squeal. Neither one cared about their soaking backs, choosing to lie there together laughing instead, heedless of the disturbed fish who swam back later to nibble at their clothes and areas of exposed skin in a form of protest.

Kaze thought of it as yet another great memory at the brook that had meant so much to him and his friends back in their adolescent years; Corrin made a mental note to thank Kagero for the recommendation when she next saw her, that stream was clearly magic.

* * *

It was the little things that still brought a blush to their faces years into their marriage. From things they kept doing from the old days to the way that they didn't have to hide their feelings from everyone else. Corrin always blushed at the way his hair would never obey his rules and yet would sit properly at night when he slept; Kaze would smile at the way she would never think of herself before someone else, no matter what the situation. And both would be caught out smiling when their children did something as simple as point at a flower by the side of the road as they marched.

After Kana and Midori joined their cause, the family took a detour back to the stream where everything had come to a head. It was as alien and magic as ever, looking the same as it had done the last time they'd been there, that settlement on the horizon still untouched and isolated. There were new families of fish in the stream, likely descendants of those who the couple had annoyed so much during their confessions, and the waterfall was still roaring in the distance.

The children had made quick work of removing their shoes and jumping into the ankle deep water, heedless of the fish who were far more tame than their ancestors and stayed close, nibbling at toes and eliciting squeals of joy from the pair as they splashed. The couple sat on the bank and watched, hand in hand, head on shoulder, shocked at the fact that little things such as this could still bring a love-flushed look to their faces and a fluttering to their chests.


End file.
